


With Every Touch

by Akirayuyuya



Series: White Lies [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan is willing to try. Minseok is willing to wait. They both wait for the day when they can hold each other's hand, kiss each other, touch each other, and maybe something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Every Touch

Luhan was scowling as he stood next to the lockers. The creases on his forehead more obvious with each passing day. He continues to show openly how irritated he is with how people are obviously gawking at his boyfriend. Yes, "boyfriend".

"Ahjussi! This is the high school division. Are you here to visit your son?"

His eyebrows met in a very unattractive depth as Luhan whipped his head to the side, coming face to face with the owner of the voice that annoys him to no end. He was just beginning to open his mouth when a paper was plastered onto his forehead. He snatched the sheet away immediately and looked at the happy face neatly drawn on it.

"I don't want you scaring Chen this early in the day, Lu-ge." came Yixing's casual remark.

"Yixing! Chen is obviously not scared of me. I think Satan would be scared of him to be freaking honest." Luhan said in a restrained irritated voice. 

Yixing merely pressed his lips together as he raised his eyebrows, those deep dimples automatically showing and making the younger look as innocent as possible. Luhan knew better. If he's Chen's twin, then it's impossible for him to be completely innocent.

"Gege~" Chen said in a fake whining voice, hiding behind the older twin, away from Luhan's view.

"See? You're scaring him." Yixing said, as if that gesture proved his point.

Luhan couldn't stop the obvious eye roll. Yixing is such an idiot for Chen. Why did he even bother trying to get across the older Zhang when he knows his words would never even register in Yixing's train of thought. Luhan released an obvious sigh and shook his head.

"Hey!"

The oldest of the three jumped back in surprise. He momentarily forgot the reason why he's standing around the locker area in the first place. A beautiful smile that shows thin lips and a bright face made Luhan smile in return.

"Good morning, Minseok!" Luhan greeted immediately.

"Morning, Lu." Minseok greeted in return. That little head tilt he does when he smiles back at Luhan never fails to make his boyfriend sigh in that totally defeated tone.

The collective sighs that follows doesn't make Luhan the least bit happy though. His eyes darted around and found more than several faces looking so smitten by the same gesture. This is the main reason he gets into a foul mood almost everyday. 

Even though he can't physically show everyone that Minseok and him are together now, he always makes an effort to let people know that. Because Minseok is his boyfriend. He is not open to confessions anymore, or suitors, or anyone that shows that "in-love" look in their faces. Two months into the relationship wasn't enough to completely stop the letters that invade Minseok's locker, the older rejects any letter given to him personally. He doesn't meet anyone anymore because almost the entire school knows that he isn't single any longer, and that he's very much happy to be Luhan's boyfriend.

"Let's go." Minseok said after retrieving the things he'll need. Luhan smiled back and proceeded to hold the ends of Minseok's long sleeve shirt. It was a small gesture but Minseok was happy. It took Luhan around an entire month to be able to bring himself to initiate the closeness. It may look like such a small improvement, but it was a big thing for Minseok. Because he knows that Luhan is trying his hardest. And he promised the other that he's willing to wait, and that hasn't changed during the last two months. He's happy being a couple with Luhan even if they can't be like how normal couples are. He's happy.

"Xing-ge. I think they forgot about us being here again."

"I think so, too." Yixing answered back. 

Their two friends both have sloppy grins painted on their faces, and they can't honestly blame them for it. A good friend would let the couple have their couple moment and not disturb, but they are very good friends, so they need to interrupt.

"Okay~ Minseok-hyung and I will go to class now, so Lu-ge should run along with Yixing-ge and get to his class early for once." the younger Zhang swung his arm around Minseok's shoulder to stir him away from Luhan and towards the direction of the Music Department.

"Hey, Chen! Get your dirty paws off Minseok!"Luhan tried to chase Chen and a confused Minseok in tow, while Yixing shook his head while he head to the Dance Department first.

Thankfully, after a few meters, Chen let Minseok go and skipped away alone. After all, he only wants to tease them for being the cheesiest pair, but they do deserve their quality time with each other. Minseok remained standing in the hallway to wait for his boyfriend to escort him the rest of the way. Chen lingered his gaze for a short while, just enough to see Luhan grabbing the end of Minseok's sleeve again. Seriously, their friends make the cheesiest, most romantic pair possible.

"See you at lunch." Luhan said before letting go of his hold on Minseok's sleeves. To make up for their lack of skin contact, Luhan makes it a must to be with Minseok as much as possible, even walking him to his first class everyday. Which also makes him late most of the times, just like what Chen said earlier. But it doesn't bother him the least. What's important now is to make Minseok feel that he's loved.

"Yeah. See you." Minseok sent Luhan off with a small wave and watched until Luhan's back was out of his sight before entering the classroom.

~*~

"Minseok, you're sweating." Luhan commented as soon as Minseok and Chen came to their table for lunch. Over the last two months, Minseok's hair grew long enough that the strands cling to his nape when sweat will break out of his skin. To be truly honest, Luhan loves the length of Minseok's hair before, though he never did say it. He doesn't want Minseok to think that he only likes him when the older Korean looks like a girl. Luhan knew that the years of pretending to be the opposite sex made Minseok suffer from guilt. He doesn't like Minseok to grow out his hair to make him look like a girl, he just really likes it on him and he thinks it really suits Minseok despite being a guy.

Minseok combed non-existent strands behind his ear, a habit he never really fixed despite the short hair he now sports. Luhan prefers it if he never gets it fixed because he secretly adores the gesture.

"You should start wearing short sleeves. It's going to get hotter from now on." Luhan added. He reached for his handkerchief and proceeded to wipe the sheen of sweat lining Minseok's forehead. "Or maybe you should get a haircut soon." Minseok getting a haircut is totally against what Luhan wants, but he doesn't really want to be that selfish. He's already selfish enough as it is with their current complicated situation.

"Do you want me with short hair?" Minseok asked. A smile lingered on his lips at Luhan's continuous fussing over him. He even raised his head a bit to let his boyfriend wipe the underside of his jaw. Small gestures like this from Luhan is what makes this relationship worth all the wait.

"Hm?" Luhan knitted his eyebrows at him. The proximity doesn't bother Luhan that much anymore, and he actually loves it. Especially with Minseok smiling so much recently.

"I said, would you like it if I cut my hair." Minseok said amused.

Luhan thought for a minute, weighing his thoughts before speaking. "Honestly, I don't."

"Then why are you telling me to cut it?" Minseok asked again, his signature lopsided smile appearing on his face. Luhan thinking so hard he unconsciously knits his eyebrows is one of Minseok's favorite expressions. It makes him almost want to massage the middle of Luhan's eyebrows to smooth out the wrinkle of skin on the spot. But he can't. Not yet.

"Because... it's summer soon?" his Chinese boyfriend tried to reason out.

Minseok pressed his lips together and raised one of his eyebrows, obviously not believing Luhan's reason. "Lu, do you really think that kind of reason would pass with me?" Minseok challenged.

"Okay, fine." Luhan said, giving up on trying to hide anything because he's obviously failing under Minseok's gaze. "It's just... I think you prefer the short hair."

"What makes you think I like the short hair? I think you like the long hair more though."

"Minseok, I want you to look the way you want. I don't want you doing things just because I prefer it this way or that way. I've controlled your life enough as it is." Luhan reasons.

Minseok answered him with a smile and tugs at his still short hair. "I knew you were thinking about unnecessary stuff again." He directs a look at Luhan before adding, "I actually find it more comfortable to have my long hair back, that's why I'm growing it out. So if I tell you that it's the way I want to look, you won't tell me to cut it?"

Luhan immediately broke into a smile which was answer enough. "I just don't want you to think that I only like you because you look like a girl. I like you because you're Minseok." he clarified.

"Gege! Water! I need water! The air is too sweet, I'm suffocating." Chen suddenly interrupted. Yixing, always being the innocent twin, gave Chen his own glass of water.

"...I really hate you, Chen." Luhan muttered.

All he got from the younger was a knowing smirk that makes him want to bang his head on the table.


End file.
